I Shall Protect
by sno-zutto
Summary: It has been one year after Ch. 49 of the manga. Yuuki is getting used to her life as a vampire. There is only one thing. Rido is coming back, and who's side is Zero really on? My first fic! Please be kind! KanamexYuuki,
1. Chapter 1

CH1

"I WILL KILL YOU"

Uwa! I opened my eyes and shivered.

Kaname…I thought, I quickly ran out of bed and went out into the hallway. There was a distant light in the living room. Silently I walked to the room and threw open the door.

KANAME!! My heart swelled. He was safe. He looked startled. Yuuki, what's the matter?

I didn't reply. All I could do was run and fall beside his feet. I clutched his legs.

"Thank God you're alright, kaname, thank God!" without meaning to, I started to cry.

"Yuuki, what has happened that upsets you so? Kaname asked worried, putting a gentle and protective hand on my head. "Yuuki, tell me now"

I just continued to sob. After a moment, kaname let out a soft sigh and pulled me up into his arms and cradled me.

Just stay like this for a while. I'll be ok…I barely whispered.

Silence

"I'm sorry Aido, lets talk tomorrow."

I gasped and whipped my head around. Hanabusa Aido was sitting on the crouch across from us with a bemused expression. I jumped up, feeling my face turning red.

"I'm so sorry Aido sempai! I didn't meant to interrupt, I said, leaping into a deep bow.

I'll take my leave now!"

"No-yuuki…sama it's nothing like that! You don't have to-

"It's fine Aido-sempai! Good night!"

I scrambled to reach for the door knob.

"Yuuki, no matter what happens, don't worry, I will protect you." kaname said, looking me in the eye.I gave him a pathetically fake smile.

I'm not the one who's going to need protecting kaname oni-sama, I thought as I walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

"**Yuuki, I'm leaving for a meeting with the council. The only people who may possibly visit you are Aido, Ruka, or akatsuki. Don't let anyone else in otherwise.**

"**I understand, kaname oni-sama. I'll see you in the evening. Don't kill anyway one today, please."**

**He smiled, "I'll try. Bye Yuuki."**

**As soon as Kaname stepped outside our house, I sprinted upstairs. I went into the library to look for all the old records of the Kuran Family. Those evil green eyes that haunted me in my sleep. Rido couldn't possibly be the one. He was dead right? I heard someone laugh inside my head and shivered. I decided to move my research downstairs to my bedroom, a less eerie place. Once I got settled, I started to think as fast as my stupid brain could. Is there anyway a vampire could come back after- I couldn't bare to say his name. My heart strings pulled as I thought of his silvery hair falling right onto his determined eyes. How was he doing? I hadn't had contact with him since I left cross academy a year ago. I continued to search until dusk. Is there anyway Rido could possibly come back-I finally found it. The only way to bring some like Rido back to life is by the help of the one who killed him and a pure blood. I sighed with relief. My ex-friend could not bring Rido back. He wouldn't.**

"**Yuuki? Where are you?" Kaname's voice downstairs called.**

**I closed my books and pushed them under my bed. I t would be trouble if oni-sama got curious. I rand downstairs. **

"**Welcome home oni-sama!" I said as he kissed me on my forehead.**

"**Was there any trouble while is as away? He asked.**

"**No" I said, averting my eyes. "I was just doing…this and that." I said smiling.**

**After a short pause, Kaname said "Come on. Let's eat dinner now."**


	3. Chapter 3

GOSH!! MY GRAMMER JUST KEEPS ON GETTING WORSE AND WORSE I FEEL! I'M SORRY EVERYONE! I'M TRYING MY HARDEST!! _

____________________________________________________________________________

CH3

We were finishing up our final course of blue berries and ice cream when I remembered to ask "how was the meeting?"

The room suddenly filled with a tense atmosphere. Kaname looked at me seriously. He got up and came over to m y side of the table. I looked up at him. What happened Kaname?" I whispered.

He took my hand, brung it to his face. Yuuki, h said, closing his yes. We need to talk.

He led me out to the living room. Ohh nooo. I thought. He doesn't love me anymore. He wants me to g away. He stood silently looking at the fire. I took this opportunity to put my two bits in.

"I'm sorry Kaname! I didn't mean to upset you! Please don't get rid of me. Please let me stay here and love you! I wont-"

"Yuuki!" Kaname said alarmed.

"I never meant anything like that. Calm down," He said as he gently pushed me into a couch by the fireplace. "Now listen to me completely before you make any weird presumptions again ok?"

I nodded.

"Yuuki…I know you're not used to these kind of things, but the senate…he trailed of, looking down at his feet.

When he didn't finish, I prodded: "The senate what Kaname?"

He let out a tortured sigh before continuing, "the senate wants you to lead the next meeting."

I jumped up. "WAIT WHAT! Kaname! You're much more suitable for that than I? I never-"He put a hand to silence me. "As I said, let me finish Yuuki, sit down."

I took a seat, and he continued.

"As you know, I'm sure, many people revere you as the lost Kuran-clan princess. This is fine and all, but they wonder why you are not taking a stand to lead. The Senate is starting to wonder whether you really are part of the Kuran Clan and not an imposter. So they want you to lead their next meeting."

"Well ok that makes sense, Kaname, but that still doesn't change the fact that I DON'T KNOW HOW."

"Relax Yuuki, I've hired two mentors to teach you the ropes. No one is expecting something amazing out of you immediately. Think of this as a test of your early abilities. You don't have to be the best right now. Plus you have me to teach you. Don't worry."

"Easier said than done" Yuuki said irritably.

He smiled. "the meeting will be next month. You're mentor will start coming tomorrow.

"Who are they?" Yuuki inquired.

Kaname gave Yuuki a mysterious smile. "That you will see tomorrow my dear. Now go to bed. It'll be a tiring day for you tomorrow.""And how about you Kaname oni-sama, won't it be tiring for you as well? Asked Yuuki, annoyed at being treated like a child.

"Yes, but I've still got some paperwork to read and sign. The usual"

"When I learn how to run things, I'll definitely help oni-sama. Then you'll be able to go to bed early too." Said Yuuki, feeling slightly guilty. "I'm sorry I'm off no help right now. But just wait. I'll definitely learn quickly Kaname.""I'm sure you will Yuuki, and I'm looking forward to the day we can do this work together. But for now you aren't ready. So go to bed."

"Fineeee," Yuuki sighed in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

"Yuuki? Are you up yet?" Kaname knocked on the door before entering.

"I'm getting up now oni-sama, but why?"

"Your tutors will be here promptly in two hours. I suggest you get ready.""Alright. Bye oni-sama, I'll see you this evening."

"I'm looking forward to it." Kaname closed the door and left.

After finishing up her daily morning rituals, Yuuki sat down in her room to, once again, look over the information of brining a vampire back to life. Her mind relaxed when she still found no evidence of any other way of bringing a vampire back to life besides via help of the killer and a pure blood.

"I don't understand." Yuuki whispered, shivering at the thought of her last night's dream.

*flashback*

"_Yuuki? Yuuki! Where are you? Come out!" Kaname desperately called her name._

"_HAHAHAHHA"_

"_Rido you bastard, what have you done to Yuuki!"_

"_You idiot, Yuuki is fine," said the voice of Rido, echoing from all around. I'd worry more about yourself my precious nephew."_

"_Kaname! Kaname! Help me!" Yuuki's own voice shouted from behind._

_Kaname spun around. Yuuki was lying there. Being held by the Senate. _

"_You weren't careful enough Kaname-sama." Said one of the voices of the senate. _

_A woman's voice spoke. "While you were so preciously trying to save Yuuki-sama from Rido's minion, you didn't even notice us coming. It's time to step down Kaname-Sama. You will no longer be excepted as our leader. The only one fit for the position is Rido-Sama! _

Ding dong!

Yuuki jumped, startled by the sound of the door bell. She had been so caught up in remembering her dream, she hadn't noticed the time.

"Oh no! the tutors are here!" Yuuki scrambled downstairs, rushing for the door.

she flung the door over and bowed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't hear the door bell ringing! I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Ahh no need to apologize Yuuki-sama" said a carefree voice.

"Yuuki looked up, surprised. "Aido-Senpai!?"

Aido stepped aside, "and Ruka too, Yuuki-Sama"

"What are you doing here today? Kaname-oni-sama said that two mentors would be coming over today."

"In the flesh and blood, Yuuki-Sama." Aido said smiling, bemused at Yuuki's surprised expression.

"You're kidding right?" Yuuki said, flat disbelief saturating her voice.

"How rude, we're well known aristocrats you know." Ruka said, acting pompous.

"No I didn't mean it like that Ruka-sempai! I-I"

"Okayy enough chit chat, let's get started" Aido said, leaping in.

"Ah yes," Yuuki said, already exhausted.

They settled in the living room and started.

"Well Yuuki, the number one thing you need to have when talking to the senate is confidence. Otherwise they'll definitely walk all over you." Aido started.

"We all know that you are not the most self-confident of people, so let's start with an exercise on projecting your voice shall we? Ok first stand"I wonder if Kaname is ok. Yuuki thought. I hope my dream didn't mean anything. Yet I get the feeling that this isn't just some stupid nightmare. Something fishy is definitely going on.

"Yuuki-Sama! Please pay attention and stop wasting my time!" Ruka yelled.

Yuuki jumped. "Ah! Sorry, sorry! Can you please repeat what you were just saying?"

"Even if you are Kaname-Sama's lover and sister, doesn't mean you can act like this-""Enough Ruka," Aido said, giving Yuuki a blank look. "Lets go back to the lesson."

"That'll rap it up for today, Yuuki-Sama" Ruka said, snapping a book on manners shut.

"Let's go Aido.""Ah, I'll meet you outside, Ruka. Kaname asked me to grab something from his study before I left. Yuuki if you wouldn't mind coming up with me to find it…"

"Ah no problem," Yuuki said, relieved that Ruka wasn't coming.

They walked up to the room in silence. Once they entered, Aido stopped.

"What is it that you need me to help you look for, Aido-sempai?" Yuuki asked.

Aido didn't answer.

"Sempai?"

"Yuuki, what were you thinking of today during our lesson?" Aido asked, completely ignoring Yuuki's question.

"Ah nothing much, Yuuki said, diverting her eyes to an empty corner of the room.

Aido snapped, and pushed Yuuki back against a wall.

"DON'T LIE TO ME YUUKI-SAMA. TELL ME NOW!"

"Aido-sempai! It really wasn't anything you can help me with, it's nothing much at all!"

Yuuki said, trying not to look terrified.

"Yuuki, I'm warning you, do not make me ask again." The room had gone cold, a talent of Aido's frosty talent.

Yuuki suddenly blurted out: "AIDO-SEMPAI! CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO USE A SWORD PLEASE!"

Aido's face turned into blank surprise. "Eh?"

"Please Aido-Sempai!" Yuuki said begging on her knees.

"Can I ask why?"

"I can't tell you. Because you will definitely tell Kaname-oni-sama.

"Who is it you want to kill you Yuuki? Surely one of us can do it for you."

"No, I'm not out to kill anyone. I want to protect Kaname."

Aido gave her a apprehensive look and sighed.

"I don't know what on Earth is going on with you, but if it's for my beloved Kaname's sake, I will help you, Yuuki-Sama.

Yuuki broke out into a big smile. "Thank you, Aido-sempai! Thank you!"

"AIDOOO WHERE ARE YOU!!" Ruka's voice called from downstairs impatiently

"Ah, that's my cue. See you tomorrow Yuuki-Sama."


	5. Chapter 5

WEE So CHAPTER 5 SWEET! I honestly didn't think I would make it this far so yay! What do u guys think? Sorry about the evil grammar, it's really not my thing, but I'm trying hard!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

CH5

"Ah, Yuuki how did you like your new mentors?"

"Oh Kaname-oni-sama! You didn't tell me that it was going to be Aido and Ruka-sempai!! I wasn't expecting them at all!" Yuuki said happily

"Well I'm glad you like them, but don't get off task Yuuki, this is serious. Learn as much as you can."

"I will" Yuuki said.

The next day After lessons…

"Ah Ruka, Kaname asked me to stay behind and give Yuuki a few tips on protecting herself in the case of danger. You know, rogue vampires do tend to go after pure bloods the most these days."

"Ah, I'll see you back my house then. Don't be late for dinner." Ruka turned and looked at me. "Bye princess." She sneered and walked away.

"What's eating her today?" Yuuki asked.

"Kain is going to be gone for a week starting today evening. She's probably irritable.""Why? I thought she loved oni-sama?""We'll see" Aido, smirked to himself, enjoying a private joke. "Ah, but now if you would start with…that.""Ah yes! Thank you Aido-Sempai! I'm forever in your debt!"

" Um no, it's nothing…" Said Aido, looking awkard and embarrassed. "Now then, shall we go out to the foyer and start?"

"Ok Yuuki, this is a sword The top of the blade is called the Tip, the body is called Fuller, and the lower body is called Tang. We then move onto the grip." He placed a sword in Yuuki's hand. Below the grip is the Pommel. For our purposes, it bares the Aido-Clan's insignia." The grip and Pommel together is called the Hilt. That does it for sword terminology. Now until we find you a sword perfect for your grip. We'll start with a couple of simple steps. Now grip the sword firmly in your hand. That's right, now lunge forward and thrust!" Aido demonstrated.

Yuuki tried but her sword fell to the ground almost instantly.

"Ah, this one seems much to heavy for you Yuuki-Sama. Try this one." Aido handed her a lighter sword.

The process of lounging and thrusting continued until Yuuki found a sword that was semi-suitable for her."

"I did not think you would be this, forgive me Yuuki-Sama, weak. Would you like me to custom make a sword for you?"

"Ah, no Aido-sempai, you've done more than enough! Thank you for today's lesson! May we continue tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course. For the love of Kaname! I shall do anything!" Aido said, dramtically moving his hands to his heart.

"Ah ok, well I'll see you out then," Yuuki said, awkwardly pushing Aido out the door.

Phew, that was a work out, Yuuki thought. Ah well, as long as I protect Kaname, I don't mind. But I must do something about that sword. I'll never be able to work with a sword that is so heavy. If only Artemis wasn't a Scythe. Yuuki sighed.

It was late that night and I decided to read a novel I had been putting on hold for about two years. It was Yori's parting gift to me, her favorite book. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter"

"And how are we doing today?"

Yuuki smiled. "You're late Kaname. It was lonely eating dinner alone."He sat on my bed and put his arm around me. "I'm sorry, things got held up at the senate."

"Ah, the senate…they seem to be…quite busy lately. Watch your back Kaname."

Kaname's mouth became a thin line.

"Is there something that I should know Yuuki?""Ah no," I said laughing it off, "I just don't, think…they are very nice people."

"Indeed…"

Damn, he didn't believe me one bit.

"Ah Kaname!" I said trying to divert his attention. "Would u like to see what I learned from Ruka-sempai today?"

"Ah of course." Kaname said stifling, stifling a yawn.

"Would you like to go to sleep instead? I don't mind." I said.

"No, I would most definitely like to see what you learnt today." he said, smiling his sweet smile.

"Alright! I'll be right back! Wait here!"

I went downstairs glad that I had taken his mind off of the previous topic. That had been close. I'd better not mention anything about the senate again. After all, I didn't even know that my dreams were real. They might be just that…dreams. I quickly grabbed a 3 books of the study table and hurried back up to my room.

"Look Kaname I can walk with books on my he-"

I smiled, he had fallen asleep right on my bed.

"You should have just gone to bed oni-sama." I whispered, touching his face. He didn't even flinch. He was deep asleep. I started at his sleeping face, so rare had I seen it. It was so innocent and unguarded. A pang of sadness struck my heart. I always felt carefree and unaware of the dangers in my life. Kaname took care of it all. This time I would definitely protect him. Show him that I was worthy to be with him. Show the senate, show Aido and Ruka-sempai. I would show everyone how much I loved him. "I'll definitely protect this unguarded face of yours, oni-sama, so sleep well. I kissed his forehead and then reached under my bed. Time to get back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahh I feel so bad I had to make Kaname kind of mean in this chapter! But that's ok because he's actually really sweet! Don't hate him! ^^

________________________________________________________________

CH 6

DING DING DING

I heard the downstairs bell ring.

I burried myself inside my pillow. Sleepily, I cursed the creator of grandfather clocks.

"Grumpy this morning aren't we?"

Wait…I was on a bed…last time I remembered, I'd been on the floor reading. I quickly sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Kaname-oni-sama! Wha?"

He sat there beside me, reading the book about the Kuran Family in his hand.

"I woke up and found you on the ground. I'm sorry I kicked you out of your bed. I was carrying you back up here when this book fell out of your lap. Why are you reading it Yuuki?"

"Ah…well that is…I was bored and found it in the library. I thought that…knowing our family history…might help me with the senate.""Good choice," Kaname said, getting up and walking to the door. "Except this book isn't about our family, it's about how they've been killed. Whatever you're doing Yuuki, I'm warning you. STOP IT." He slammed the door.

"Kaname…oni-sama…" My hand reached for the door. Now I'd done it. He was mad. I shook my head. I didn't have time for thoughts like that. It didn't matter if he was mad. I had to protect him, no matter what. I got out of bed and walked to my door.

"Huh, the door is stuck." I turned the handle more forcefully. It still would not open. I banged on the door. "Kaname oni-sama! My door is stuck! Would you mind helping me?"

I heard footsteps outside. "I can't do that Yuuki."

I stood dumbstruck. "What?"

"I locked it from the outside. Today you will not do as you wish. I took the rest of the books from underneath your bed out yesterday night. I don't know what you are looking for, but stop."

"But why oni-sama!? I'm not doing anything bad."

"I'm going to work, your tutoring has been cancelled for today. I'll see you this evening."

"Kaname stop this! It's unfair!"

" Bye Yuuki, I love you."

He footsteps faded in a couple seconds.

I was mad, absolutely fuming. I would definitely not talk to oni-sama when he got home. All I as trying to do was help him! And what do I get? A five year old's time out. I could probably break the door down with Artemis, but that would probably make him more mad. I sat down and sighed in defeat. Nothing seemed to be going right. All the swords I tried with Aido-sempai were too heavy. If only! Oh if only Artemis could change just one more time! If only-" my thoughts stopped, dead. Who said Artemis couldn't change again. I would need to find out. "Yuuki Kuran-sama! Are you there?"

Ah, Aido-sempai, perfect timing, I thought.

I opened a window and yelled out. "Aido-sempai! I'm up here. Classes are cancelled for today! I'm sorry you had to come!""Classes yes, but sword practice?"

I grinned, "I was hoping you would come anyway. I need your help."

He looked at me inquisitively. "Why not come down Yuuki, it'll be a lot easier to talk."

"I pouted, "Ugh! I can't, oni-sama locked me in my room."

"Ah, I don't know what you did Yuuki-sama, but he seemed really mad when called to cancel your lesson today.""I'll tell you when It's all over Aido-sempai, I promised," I said, giving him a regrettable look.

"Shall we cancel sword play today then?" he asked?

"Well, I was actually thinking about doing something else. Will you help me, Aido-sempai?"

"Ah, well…Kaname-Sama might get mad if..""Don't worry about it, I'll protect your name, now please Aido-sempai!" I begged.

"Oh fine, but Kaname better not get mad!" Aido said hesitantly.

"Alright then! Come up through my window."

"I feel like such a creeper." Aido grumbled irritably. "ok, what is that you wish for Yuuki-sama?"

"I want you to help turn Artemis into a sword."

"What? I don't comprehend entirely Yuuki-sama"

"Well you remember when I was human I'm sure. Do you remember when Artemis was a vampire-ward rod?""Of course, but what does that have to do with it.""Well when we went to face of with Rido, although Artemis was a an anti-vampire defense, it changed to fit a vampire such as myself. Who is to say it can't change into a sword."

"Yuuki-Sama, I do not know why you so desperately wish to fight. But I don't think it just works like that. I have my own theory about your rod actually."

Yuuki smiled, "I knew you, the genius, would."

Aido face reddened. "It's not really…well it's rather simple. I think that the rod changes based on the strength of your feelings.

"What?" I asked., slightly confused.

"Well when you were human, you used that rod to protect the humans. It warded vampires off. Then when you yourself became a vampire, Artemis changed into a Scythe in order to protect those you loved, both vampires and humans. If your feelings are strong enough, it might change. But it depends how much your heart wants this."

"So if I really really want this, will it change Aido-sempai!?" I said, grasping his hand excitedly.

"he took his hand away and frantically gestured every which way. "Please remember Yuuki-Sama, this is only a hypothesis! It's probably not even true! Don't get your hopes to high."


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY FOR KANAME BEING A SWEETHEART AGAIN…well as much of one as he can be. Lol. ^_^**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**CH 7**

**Please change! Please change! Please change! Nothing.**

**I sighed in exhuastion. Once Aido-sempai had left, I had tried and tried to make Artemis change. I reached out to the very depths of my mind, wishing desperately for a change; but nothing. **

**I heard a knock on the door. "Yuuki?" Kaname's voice called out.**

**I didn't reply. I would protect him, but that didn't stop me from being mad. Trying to learn how to fight was hard enough, he didn't have to make it harder.**

"**He unlocked the door without my response."He stared suspiciously, why do I smell Aido's scent all around this room I thought I cance-"**

"**Ah you did!" Yuuki-said quickly. "But I was feeling slightly bored, so I called Aido from my room's phone to give me some company. He politely obliged. I feel bad though, I must have bored him quite a bit."**

**Ah, I wasn't supposed to be talking to him. But it that was for Aido, so I guess it was ok.**

"**Are you still mad at me Yuuki?"**

**I turned my back to him and shook my head. **

"**You're mad right?"**

"**I didn't say anything Kaname-Sama."**

**There was a quick swoosh and my head bumped into the wall with Kaname towering over me. **

"**DON'T…CALL…ME…KANAME…SAMA" He growled, "EVER."**

"**Kana-" I stopped, I couldn't continue, his pained face hurt me. But he was hurting much more. I had gone too far, I knew that I was the only person who ever called him something much more personal and touching. And I had taken that away. I felt guilty, but I sure wasn't going to admit it.**

"**It's your fault!" I yelled back. "Wouldn't you be mad if you had been locked in a room against your will. You don't even know what I was doing. You just assumed. No I don't even KNOW what you were assuming. Whatever you were thinking, I wasn't doing anything bad!"**

**He sighed and leaned his head against my shoulder. I waited, my heart beating wildly. What was he going to say.**

"**I'm sorry Yuuki."**

**Ah? I was expecting more screaming or more of my freedoms being limited. I'm sorry? Huh?**

"**You're right, it was my own selfish fears that lead me to my hasty decision this morning, for that I am sorry. He lifted up his head kissed me on my forehead. Will you forgive me?" **

**I blushed, I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "How can I not forgive you when you look at me like that. It's not really a fair fight oni-sama"**

"**It is fair, you do it too, Yuuki." **

**I could hear the smile in his voice. I had been forgiven. I would make a note not to call him that again.**

**After a couple minutes of silence, I couldn't bare to stand still without talking. I had to ask.**

"**Can I look at the books again?" I whispered in his ear.**

**He stiffened. "Yuuki, what are you really looking for?" He said, tightening his grip around my waist.**

"**I can't tell you yet," I said, glad I wasn't facing him eye to eye. "But you will understand later. I promise. Please let me continue looking." **

**He sighed, "Alright, but I have one condition."**

**There was always a catch.**

"**Anything oni-sama, name it."**

"**You will not read them when I am not around. Also, you will allow me to monitor what you are reading. I will have complete control over what you are and aren't reading.**

"**Kaname, isn't there something that you too are hiding from me?"**

"**You think so?" he said, bitterness filling his voice.**

"**Will you tell me?""That story is for another day my love. Go to bed now."**

"**That's all you ever seem to say to me now-a-days. Go to bed Yuuki."**

"**I'm sorry if it seems that way. When this is over, I promise we'll go someplace fun. **

"**When what is all over oni-sama?"**

**He smiled at me and walked to the door. "It's time to go to bed Yuuki, good night."**

"**Oni-Sama please tell me!"**

**I heard his footsteps fade.**

**I sighed in defeat. It seemed that there would always be a barrier between Kaname and me. I wanted him to trust me. I wanted him to share his secrets with me. But so many secrets left him in the shrouds of mystery. For ten full years, I hadn't even known he was my brother. What other shockers were there yet to be revealed.**

**I went to the window and stuck my head out. The moon was beautiful tonight.**


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

"Good morning oni-sama!" I said walking downstairs.

He smiled reading the newspaper. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, oh what is that article about?" I leaned over his shoulder to read:

_It is the Kuran-clan's greatest desire to promote pacifism between humans and vampires, but won't they promote pacifism within their own kind too? As of recently, important figures in the senate have been plucked off one by one. They have been found with their memory in rubbles, on the verge of insanity, and some have even been found dead. Who could possibly be strong enough to kill a senate figure? Detectives are searching frantically before the killer strikes again. The senate has been put under heavy guard, but who is to say the night killer won't get around that. An interview with…_

"That's horrible! Who could possibly be doing this oni-sama? Well not that I mind so much, I don't really like them. They give me the creeps. But still, who could it be…and why?"

"I don't know Yuuki I'm sorry. Get dressed now, you'll be going to Ruka's house today for your lessons."

" Eh why? Oh and that reminds me, why are you home today?"

"I've got work to be done around the house, it'll be easier for you to concentrate if you're over there. As for me, I need to file some important documents today."

"WHaaat!! The one day oni-sama is home you're kicking me out!?"

He smiled apologetically, "I'm so sorry Yuuki. After the senate meeting is over, I promise that you and I will go for a picnic. You're right, it has been quite a while since we spent some time together."

"Really? I'm looking forward to it! I'll work hard! Thank you Kaname oni-sama!" I hugged him and decided to add in "Will you tell me what you are hiding now?"

He got up and started heading towards the door. "Yuuki, you should get ready quickly or you'll be late. I'll see you this evening."

That was a wasted effort I thought, pouting. I wouldn't give up, I would find out his secrets! My mood didn't stay sour for long, my thoughts headed towards the direction of our picnic. I had been hiding out in my house so long, it would be exciting to go somewhere new! The only places I was ever allowed to travel to were the close friends of oni-sama from the knight class. Recently my travel had been even more restricted do to the fact that Shiki-sempai, Rima-sempai, Ichijo-semapi, and Kain-sempai were gone. I ran upstairs to get dressed, feeling a little better at the fact that I would get to be somewhere other than locked up in my house today.

I headed over to Ruka-sempai's house as soon as I was ready. It was a lot faster running as a vampire than taking a carriage. Plus it was a lot more fun. My limited freedom didn't give me much of chance to run outside like I used to in my old days at Cross Academy. Cross Academy…I wondered how my adopted father, the aloof chairman, was doing. I missed him as much as I missed both him and Sayori, my best friend. I would have to ask Kaname about them. Maybe I could write a letter. As soon as I had reached the mansion, I knocked on the door hesitantly. The butler came to the door.

"And who may you be?" He asked menacingly.

"Ah, Yuuki Kuran, Ruka-sempai and Aido-sem"

"AH Yuuki Kuran-sama! I'm sorry for my rudeness, please come in!" he said, bowing to the point where he looked like he was about to fall down.

"Thank you." I looked around, it had been a while since I had been here.

"Yuukiii-Sammaaaaaa" Aido came up and gave me a hug. I see you are no longer under house arrest!""Ah, it's nice to see you to, thank you for your help yesterday. And please get off me your smothering me."

"Ah sorry." He let go.

"You're late! Just because you're a Kaname's sister, doesn't give you the right to be late and keep me waiting."

"ahh I'm sorry Ruka-sempai! I didn't mean to…" I said turning red.

"Oh just ignore Ruka, she's just pissed because Akatsuki didn't come back yesterday like he was supposed to."

"Shut up you tactless idiot!" Ruka said storming upstairs.

"Kain-sempai hasn't come back yet? Oh no, has something bad happened to him? Is he ok!?"

"Calm down Yuuki," Aido said soothingly, "It's probably nothing. He most likely got held up somewhere. It's nothing he can't handle. Akatsuki is pretty strong after all. Plus Takuma is with him as well."

"Ah, I didn't know Ichijo-sempai was with him. But the last time I checked, Ichijo-sempai had gone missing and Rima and Shiki sempai were looking for him.

"Ah crap! I let too much information slip! Don't you dare tell Kaname-sama I told you this Yuuki-sama! He'll sure have my head ripped off!"

"Don't worry I won't say anything. But that still leaves Shiki and Rima-sempai, where are they now that he has been found?"

"Mmm It's better not to ask Yuuki-sama. Aido, not you too!? It's seems that everyone has been keeping secrets from me!""We're backkkk." The door opened to reveal a very exhausted Kain and Ichijo-sempai.

"Ah why is Yuuki Kuran-sama here?" Kain-sempai asked.

"Welcome home you two. Ruka and I are tutoring her. I'll fill you in later." Aido said with a playful smile.

There was suddenly a rush downstairs.

"Akatsuki?? You're back! I've been worried you know! You didn't come back on time, I wondered what happened." Ruka babbled on and on.

When I got the chance, I whispered as quietly as I could, "Aido-sempai, there is something I want to talk to you about later."

Apparently my whisper wasn't quiet enough.

"Ruka turned to me and looked. "You're still here?" She hissed in a seething tone.

"Oi Ruka stop it." Akatsuki said, trying to keep the peace.

Ruka looked at him desperately. "Hanabusa!"

"Ah yes your dictatorship!" Aido saluted.

Ruka gave him a vicious look but decided to ignore him.

"Start giving her the lesson for today. I'll come later on."

"Actually, why don't I just teach her for today Ruka, that just might be easier." Aido said in a constrained voice.

"Like I care, better for me if you want to stay with the spoilt princess." Ruka walked away.

Kain came up to me and bowed. "It's nice to see you again Yuuki-sama. I'm sorry about Ruka's attitude, please forgive her."

"Yes, she's just happy that Akatsuki is back." Ichijo said, smiling and walking up behind Kain.

"Takuma don't say weird things like that!" Kain said blushing slightly.

"Ah I understand what you mean now Aido-sempai! Yuuki said brightly, "about Kain and Ruka-sempai!"

"Uh oh" Aido glanced nervously at Kain who then grabbed Aido by the neck.

"What…have…you…been…telling…her…Hanabusa? May I ask?"

"Ah well it's nothing really!" Aido said, trying to lighten Kain's grip. "Ah Yuuki-sama! If we don't hurry, we'll never finish your lesson!"


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

"Thank you for your help today, Aido-sempai," Yuuki said tiredly.

"Yuuki, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about this morning?"

"Ah, it's nothing all that exciting. I wanted to tell you that your theory didn't work.

"My theory?" Aido asked confused.

"About Artemis. I tried and I tried to make Artemis change, nothing happened."

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough Yuuki. Maybe you're distracted."

"Who wouldn't be!" Yuuki blew up! "Wouldn't you be annoyed if everyone you knew and loved was trying to keep secrets from you! I'm sick of all your secrecy. I may be week but I'm not disabled! Why can't anyone tell me anything! Especially Kaname! Why is he always hiding things from me! Am I really that untrustworthy Aido-sempai!?"

Aido looked at her grimly, "Yuuki…It's not that anyone doesn't trust you. We all know you are reliable. Don't get Kaname-sama wrong. Just remember something princess. Each and every decision Kaname-sama has ever made, has been in order to protect you and keep you safe. So if he hides something from you, it it's not because he doesn't trust you. He is probably just protecting you from something sinister. So don't ask anymore. I'm sure it pains him just as much not being able to tell you."

"But I want to know! He does so much for me! I can't do anything for him! I'm useless!" Yuuki yelled, starting to cry.

"Oi wait! Haven't I told you that it's unfit to see a pure blood cry! Stop it!" Aido said, getting worked up.

"I don't care, what can I do, I'll never close to Kaname-sama!"

"That's not true! Aido growled. "He trusts you more than he trusts any of us. Do you know that we've never seen Kaname-sama's sleeping face? We've never seen him completely relaxed. Have you?"

Yuuki thought back to all the times this past year, she had seen Kaname, exhausted and sleeping on the living room couch. All the times he had let out one of his loud laughs when she accidently did something she wasn't supposed to.

"You have, haven't you?" Aido said.

"See, Kaname-sama does care. Remember that Yuuki. And furthermore, what you're doing now. This whole sword fighting business. I'm sure it's all for Kaname-sama too, am I correct?"

I nodded.

"Good, now go home. He's probably wondering where you are."

Kaname…I wonder if he will still talk to me. Aido-sempai is right. I shouldn't keep pushing him to tell me. I'll become a nuisance.

The door to my mansion opened silently.

"Kaname?" no answer.

I smiled in bitter disappointment. "I guess he is avoiding me. I don't blame him though. Well, I better get ready for bed I guess."

I walked up the stairs and had the strong urge to pull out Artemis. I cradled the weapon close to my heart as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. Instinctively I ran to Kaname's room. He was sleeping on his bed, exhausted. I silently plopped down near his bed and whispered half sobbing, "Please Kaname don't hate me. I won't ask anymore. I love you, I just want to protect you! That's all I want. I'm trying so hard and it's not working! I just want to protect you so please, don't hate me!" I noticed a dull light coming from my hands.

I gasped "Artemis!"

I then remember Kaname who was sleeping soundly behind me. I quickly but silently got up and left the room. The blue light grew brighter and finally, the moment I had been waiting for. In all but a few seconds the light suddenly faded. I smiled eagerly. It looked like I wouldn't have to look for a sword anymore. I held Artemis up to my face and felt the cool metal against my face.

"Thank you Artemis," I whispered, "Thank you!"


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

"Spare with me today, Aido-sempai.""What?"

"You heard me, I have a sword, so please spare with me."

Aido bowed, "With all do respects, Yuuki-Sama, you…might not be ready to start jousting just yet. Why don't we take it a little slower? Plus we need to get you a sword that will work with you fine. You've gotten stronger I can't deny that. Much stronger than I, but you'll need a sword that will be the perfect length for you."

"No, I can do it now." Yuki pulled Artemis out from the strap on her leg.

"Wait…does that mean…but how!" Aido goggled.

"It's exactly as you expected, Aido-sempai. Artemis does change based on my strong feelings."

"Ah well in that case, I guess I can't say anything wrong with a short joust but…"

"But?" I was getting tired of all the talk. I was clearly strong enough, so why was he hesitating. I wouldn't be severely hurt in battle. Maybe a few bruises, but if any blood was shed, it would heal quickly. Plus, Aido-sempai knew better than attack for pure blood's blood. It was forbidden.

"But…well it's nothing, let's get started Yuuki-sama."

"We jousted for a full half hour before I threw down my sword in anger."

"Aido-sempai, why are you going easy on me!? Do you not believe I can do it? Do you think I'm _that_ weak!?"

"Yuuki-sama, please…if Kaname-sama found out we were doing this."

"But nothing, Kaname this, Kaname that… so what? Aren't I a Kuran as well? Isn't what I say also law?"

"Well yes, that's true…"

I smiled, secretly on the inside, the lessons that Aido and Ruka-sempai and been bent on teaching me for the meeting were coming into use. Being commanding was a very important skill.

"Then in that case, do not go easy on me. Don't be afraid to hurt me, I'll never learn otherwise."

"Yuuki-sama, sword fighting is dangerous, do you understand that? Not to say that you can't do it but…""Aido-semapi, I have someone that I love. In order to protect that person, I need to do this. If I get hurt for a reason like that, it's ok, I don't mind. So will you help me?

Aido-sempai gave in to the very persuasive skills he had taught me the week before.

"Yes Yuuki-sama."

"Now good, come at me! It's an order!"

After Aido-semapi got serious, time after time, Artemis was knocked out of my hands, by the end of the day I still hadn't been able to get through Aido-semapai's defenses.

"Ah, that was a failure." I sighed in resignation.

"No, it wasn't. Vampires aren't usually this good when they start out. It took me years to get to where I am today. Yet still, in one day of jousting, you were able to keep up with me. You should be able to get through my defenses soon enough, Yuuki-sama."

On my way home, I thought about what Aido-sempai said. It was true that I had learnt much faster than I expected. But would it be fast enough for the meeting on coming up the next week? I worried. I still didn't know what was going to happen. All I knew was that Kaname was going to be attacked.

Or wait.

What if that was just a dream? What if Kaname really wasn't going to be attacked. What if I was doing all this for nothing?

NO.

I had to believe in myself. No dream had ever felt so real in my whole life. It wasn't fake, it was real.

"Yuuki? What are you doing standing there. Is something wrong?"

I snapped out of my daze. "Kaname! Ah, no I was just thinking about the meeting next week.""Are you worried?" He asked solemnly.

"No, of course not. This is merely some stupid meeting the senate has planned to try and control me. It's nothing to worry about, I've got it under control." I spoke from my heart. I truly was not worried. With everything Aido and Ruka-sempai had taught me about politics and behavior, I was not worried. I only wished that I had learnt this sooner. I felt so much more confident with all the knowledge I had gained.

"I see, those lessons truly have had a good effect on you, my dear girl." He caressed my face, "But I wonder what this bruise behind your ear is from? Could it be that someone possibly attacked you? No that is silly, no one would be so foolish. They would executed on the spot now wouldn't they. So where did it come from Yuuki?"

"It's a secret." I said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Not even one you can tell me?" Kaname questioned.

He was grasping my hand tightly. He clearly wanted to know.

Well two could play at that game. I reached up and grabbed his neck just as tightly.

I whispered in his ear: "No not even you, Kaname-oni-sama. You have your secrets, and I have mine." I let go off him and with a little effort, broke free of his grasp.

"Yuuki, don't do anything reckless, that's all I ask. I'm trying to protect you the best I can, but a little help on your part would be nice."

I thank you for that Kaname, I could be happier that you care about me so much. But it's not my safety that's at stake here. Sure I have you to protect me, you always will and I trust you completely, but who's going to protect you?" I turned around and walked to my room.

I let out a heavy sigh and slid to the floor. I loved him more than life, but Kaname was, by far, the most intimidating person I knew, and for the first time in my life, I had really stood up to him. This was it, this was where my real life as a vampire started. The strong and confidant pure blood: Yuuki Kuran.


	11. Chapter 11

WOWWW so I decided to make Yuuki a little stronger. It seems that my friend who has kindly supported me and read this story's rough drafts (as well as online viewers) feel that Yuuki is a bit too weak, so I'll try to transition to a stronger Yuuki! Please be patient!

Plus! Another person returns from the past! Not sure if you want them back, but they're coming back anyway! Enjoy! ^^

__________________________________________________________________

CH 11

CLANG!

Aido's sword flew out of his hand and hit the ground with a loud thump.

He bowed, "well done Yuuki-sama." Secretly, he was annoyed. He who took years mastering his technique was taken down in one week. Of course, he could not say that though.

Yuuki saw her face in the reflection of her sword. She was not the same Yuuki from one month ago. The Yuuki who always listened to Kaname, the Yuuki who was just a little afraid of the council, the Yuuki that was afraid of what other vampires thought of her. But it was different now. She wasn't afraid of anyone.

"I think I'm ready? Don't you?" She asked Aido.

"Yes. Let's get back now Yuuki-sama, no doubt Kaname will be worried to find you out of your room.

I smiled. He would worry wouldn't he? After all, Kaname was always looking after me, looking after all my needs, always putting me first. This time I would repay the favor.

I walked backed to my house and up to my room to catch a few hours of sleep. Sure, vampires weren't _supposed_ to sleep during the night, but all official business was done during the day.

"Everything has been prepared Kuran-sama."

Kaname? Or was it me? Who was that voice?

"Thank you Ichio, you, no-the whole senate will be lavishly rewarded after his demise. The girl will be mine and under our control."

"Yuuki are you ready to go?"

I snapped out of my gaze; another vision. I finished brushing my long brown hair, and rushed down the stairs. For this occasion, I thought a tight, knee-length dress with a red belt around my waist would be appropriate.

He took my hand as we started walking toward the carriage.

"Are you feeling nervous yet?"

"A little." Of course it wasn't the meeting I was worried about.

He smiled, "It's natural, you'll be fine. I'll be right behind you."

"Were you ever nervous at your first senate meeting?"

"No, I have never been nervous about meeting people in this lifetime of mine."

"What do you mean, why not?"

Kaname avoided the question, of course…

"Yuuki you look absolutely stunning, no doubt you will be the most beautiful person in the room."

We got of at a nearby street and started to walk. I tensed up. Everyone walking around was in some way a member of the council. I stole a glance at Kaname. He seemed at ease, so I tried to act that way too. We had nearly reached the senate house when I heard the creepy voice that haunted my dreams since the day of my parents' deaths.

"Now"

Clang! I already had Artemis whipped out by the time the assassin was ready to strike me.

"Dammit!" He yelled. " I want Kaname Kuran's blood. Let me through!"

Kaname was just about to blow it. I hadn't seem him this mad in a long time. He would surely kill this assassin.

"NO!" I yelled.

He stopped.

"Kaname, go on and stall the committee! I can handle this!"

He looked surprised, "Yuuki, you've never held a sword in your life, how did you-"

"Now ISN'T the time Kaname! GO! I'll explain later!"

He seemed to be hesitating, but he decided to trust me.

"Yuuki, hurry up." he strided of silently.

At the gate Ichio waited, looking rather annoyed and surprised to see Kaname.

"Why are you here?" Ichio asked, irritated.

"Is there anything wrong with that Ichio? Kaname asked innocently.

"Where is the girl?" Was all Ichio could reply with.

"Ah, that's Yuuki-Kuran sama to you, and she will be joining us shortly. She had some business to attend to first. Kaname smiled, the gears turning in his head as he figured out what was going on.

Ichio blushed embarrassed and muttered something about the senate being unhappy.

"What was that?" Kaname asked, clearly enjoying the response he was getting from Takuma's granfather.

"Nothing, nothing, but the senate will be extremely displeased that Yuuki-sama is late."

"Ah, well until them, I would be more than happy to entertain them. Now let's head in, if they are as irritated as you say they are, we mustn't keep them waiting any longer."

Kaname and Ichio walked towards the senate house, Kaname looked back one last time.

_Hurry Yuuki! _He thought.

"AHH!" I yelled. This opponent was not as tough as Aido-sempai, but he was still rather good. All I could do was defend myself at the moment. The man I was facing wore a black mask that covered his whole head. All I could see were his eyes. They looked so familiar. I couldn't place my finger on it, but yet they looked so deadly, I didn't remember ever seeing eyes this cold before. Before I could think about it anymore, I decided to end it. I might as well take of the mask as well, I thought. With a clean and final attack, I ducked as he swung at his head. He was fast, I just grazed enough to cut off the top part of his mask.

Che! He retreated back into the shadows. Gone as fast as he arrived.

I stood stunned. I couldn't believe who I had just seen. I knew I wasn't supposed to cry, it was taboo for a pure blood to cry. So I held it in. I bent down and picked up the silver whispy lock of hair I had cut of from my attacker.

Zero was back.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

WOW It's been a while since I've updated! Sorry, I didn't have much time to write during school so I decided to stop for a while. Then I ended up writing the next chapter on the plane to mexico (awesome by the way). Unfortunately I misplaced the notebook I was writing in and was too lazy to look for it. It just so happens I found it today. Seems that I never unpacked it from my bag ^^; anyways, I'm trying to get Yuuki to mature a bit since that's what you guys seemed to want. I'll try my best! I've also decided to start writing more…legitimately…if that's at all possible…so constructive criticism is ALWAYS open…I really appreciate it… A LOT! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter…I tried super hard to make it…good? Yea we'll go with that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight…though…like everyone reading this story…Wish I did!

________________________________________________________________________

*NORMAL POV*

Yuuki walked into the senate room: Calm. Cool. Collected.

"I'm sorry for the delay. Your men held me up."

"Excuse me?" Ichio asked appalled.

"The one with the silver hair, if I'm not mistaken, he seemed to be aiming for Kaname's life. Kaname and I would both very much appreciate it if this didn't happen again. It was a waste of my time and energy." Yuuki spoke with a cold smile on her face.

The chairs were at a loss of words.

"Is that a yes I will make sure it doesn't happen again? Or a no, I'm trying to oppose the Kuran Clan? An answer would be most appreciated."

Finally Ichio found his voice and muttered a soft consent.

As Kaname watched on, a barely distinct able smile appeared on his lips.

"Now, what is it you'd like to discuss today?" Yuuki asked, moving onto a lighter topic.

"Yuuki Kuran-sama, it's a pleasure to have you. Our first order of business is how to deal with the hunter's association. I'm sure you are aware of the…frequently growing attacks on purebloods such as yourselves. Also, it seems that Ms. Sara Shirabuki-sama has gone missing as well."

Various vampires of the council stood up to address issues in the vampire society. Yuuki, although muddled in her head, listened to all the council had to say. She nodded confidently and knew what she was being overloaded. She was not too worried though, Aido and Ruka had taught her well. After many hours, The meeting was finally dismissed. The council had failed brilliantly at controlling any of Yuuki's decisions. And for that, she was extremely proud. As the clock in the corner of the room chimed 8 pm, Yuuki bid the council members good bye. Kaname swiftly walked out, Yuuki at his heel.

*Yuuki's POV*

We started to walk towards our carriage in silence. I wondered what Kaname was thinking, but I was too occupied with the silvery white hair I had caught I glimpse of this morning. No matter, there would be time later to discuss things with Kaname.

When we finally reached home, I waited for Kaname to speak first. No doubt, he would want to discuss the going-ons of this morning.

"Good Job today Yuuki, you really knew your stuff. I couldn't be more proud."

I beamed with pride.

"From now on, you don't have to worry, I'll handle it. I'll soon know who those men from this morning were. And when I do know, I can assure you, they will be severely punished. Do you feel sleepy now?" He smiled, "Of course you must, it's been a long day."

I was shocked. I didn't say anything to that. Instead, I gave him a blank stare and walked upstairs fuming.

DAMNIT! He _always_ did this to me! Always hiding me from the turth. Always taking on things by himself! Didn't he realize how much that hurt me? I wasn't a kid anymore. Sure, for a vampire I was pretty young, but I wasn't stupid. It hurt, I wanted to be treated as his equal; his other half ! It almost reminded me of the time when I was human…when I didn't know I was a vampire, and I was going crazy from not knowing…

I had not sat on my bed for more than five minutes before I got up. My mind was in chaos. Apart from Kaname's worrisome attitude towards me, there was the silver haired boy who appeared this morning. He looked so intensely familiar…

I took a deep breathe and decided that tonight I would not just let things go. I walked down the hallway and wondered what his reaction would be when I told him my thoughts. Would he accept them, or would he continue to keep me in the dark? As I reached his door I hesitated. It seemed as the time had passed, I was getting farther away from Kaname. I couldn't let that happen. Tonight I was start to reclose that gap. I knocked on the door softly, sure that he would be able to hear it.

After a slightly pause, "Come in Yuuki."

I sighed a breathe of relief. At least I had gained access into his room. Not that he would have ever denied me entry, but still.

"Ah good, you're still awake Kaname. I was hoping you would be."

"Of course, Yuuki, come in."

I decided to sit at the edge of his bed, near his feet. It was nerve wrecking, being so close to him.

He looked at me displeased. Had I already done something wrong so soon? I thought in exasperation.

"You can sit a little closer Yuuki, I swear I won't bite…at least not today." Kaname joked.

I smiled at his attempt to lighten my clearly tensed mood. In any case, I didn't move. I didn't want to forget what I came here to talk about. I promised myself silently that I would not be tempted towards him…unless he stopped treating me so protectively, then maybe I would-NO YUUKI! Concentrate! I lightly scolded myself for already starting to get of topic.

"Kaname, I want to talk about today. That boy I was engaged with earlier this morning…he had silver hair.

I watched Kaname for a reaction, unfortunately, his face remained apathetic, but I heard a slight increase in his heart rate. He was listening; it gave me the courage to continue talking.

"Do you think it could possibly be-"

"Don't make assumptions, it may not be him" Kaname cut me off quickly.

"But how many people have silver hair like him! It's rare! The only other person I know of is Ichiru and he's dead!" I yelled starting to get frustrated.

It looked like Kaname was thinking. He looked at me intently. I hoped, that maybe my words had struck him. I saw him move, was he about to get up?

No, instead, he closed his eyes for a second and settled back into his position.

"Yuuki, why don't you let me handle this? I swear I'll figure out what's going on."

That was the last straw, I burst. "STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD KANAME, NO…that's not it," I said correcting myself, "STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M STILL HUMAN!"

"Yuuki, I'm not really-"

"No, don't give me that! Is there someone else? Cuz if there is, you could have at least told me!" I said, starting to tear up.

I closed my eyes for a short moment when I suddenly had the breathe knocked out of me. I gasped as I found myself lying face up on his bed. Kaname leaned over me, staring at me intensely. "Don't think my patience is limitless, Yuuki" He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear: "In fact, I would give almost anything to forget about everything I've worked for and sink my fangs in your neck. How would you feel if I did that right here…right now?"

I was speechless, I struggled to find the words on my tongue, my thoughts quickly tried to snap back to reality as I was processing what was going on. I felt his fangs glide gently cross my neck and I blushed furiously.

"Oni-sama!" I finally managed to scream.

Just as he was about to sink his fangs into my neck, he paused and shivered. He lifted himself up and looked at me with deep regret in his voice.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, I got ahead of myself, forgive me." By now a constant stream of tears flowed down my face. In that moment, I realized something. It wasn't because there was someone else. I realized he loved me more than any other girl…no…being alive. But I still couldn't understand why he stayed so far away from me. Without control, my hands reached out wrapped themselves around his neck. I suppressed a sob and said

"I'm sorry to Kaname, but can I still ask why you are so distant from me now? It just almost makes me want to be human again."

In return, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight for a moment.

"It's the only way I see fit to protect you right now. You tempt me, more than you can ever imagine Yuuki. If I were to drink your blood…if I did that, I thought too many enemies would learn of your existence and come after you. Right now, not many besides the senate and our few trusted friends know of your location…let alone your existence. If our enemies were to find out…I shudder to think what would happen. I could feel him burry his face in my neck before continuing.

"I thought that if I tired treating you like a human again, it may have been easier to resist you. It worked for a time…but not now."

Without thinking about it, I kissed the top of his head and took in his scent. It had been so long since I had been able to do so.

"Thank you for protecting me for so long, but I don't need it so vigorously anymore. I miss the old Kaname who used to hug me frequently, and smile at me genuinely." I released his neck and took his face in my hands. "That is what would make me most happy. My Kaname, I want him back." I finished smiling gently at him.

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in what I said. When he opened then, there laid the smile that I had always been in love with.

"Yuuki, I won't hold back anymore" he said deviously.

Long awaited, I felt his lips gently touch mine. I felt one of his hands move to support my head as he deepened the kiss; the other held my waist so much more tightly.

I could feel my heart picking up the face; a smile touched his lips. He heard it too. Neither of us wanted to break the kiss, but it was I, unfortunately, who need air first. I laid my head on his chest, happy that my heart was not the only one beating fast. After a short moment of bliss he said,

"Yuuki, Will you let me drink your blood?"

I smiled happily, I could want nothing more. It is true, that I had not needed much blood up till now. I was happy surviving on blood tablets, but when I needed blood, Kaname had always had a vile there, ready for me. I knew only too well how sweet my blood would taste to him, as his tasted to me." I lifted my hair off my neck. I could see him looking for the biggest vain. He leaned down and licked the spot he was about to bite. I shivered as he did, and I could just imagine the small smirk of satisfaction that was probably on his face. He then bit down. I felt the quick dull pain as the fangs sank in. In truth, it was a bliss for me as much as it was for him. Having him so close to me again was pure joy in itself. I let him drink till I started to feel slightly dizzy. As he noticed, he stopped and licked the spot again to seal the wound. He kissed me on the lips lightly and said

"Thank you Yuuki. I know that you are ready to take on your position in vampire society. I can tell from the way your blood taste. And I would be honored if you stood beside me as my equal. Thank you for putting up with me until now."

I smiled, embarrassed that he could read by thoughts…but also glad that he knew how I felt. I once again threw my arms around his neck as he also drew me in close. Kaname can I sleep here with you tonight?

I almost smiled to myself, I sounded like a kid. But it didn't matter, I wanted to be with him here for just a little longer.

"Could I ever tell you no?" He asked smiling.

As I laid down he wrapped his arms around my waist and layed his head gently on my shoulder. I snuggled in closer to him and closed my eyes. That night, I didn't dream of the silver haired boy or the vampire council. All my thoughts were infauted with the beautiful being laying beside me, my Kaname.

______________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay! What did you think, I had to really pick my words carefully in this scene. To tell you the truth…I think I suck at trying to write romance. I've honestly been delaying this scene for a while…even though it's not that much -_-;

Well I'll try to get the next chapter up within the next two weeks…somehow I got stuck with summer homework and other crap…so there goes some of my free time!

Review if you'd like! Tell me your thoughts! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for keeping up with me so far!


	13. Chapter 13

Hiiii there! Wow, this chapter came out pretty quick! I wasn't really tired so I decided to write a little bit before I went to bed…now here I am…done with this chapter in one go…jeeze! Anyway, this chapter has no real action…so sorry if it's a slightly boring chapter. Still, I felt it needed to be written, so please put up with it! Plus, we get a little look inside of Kaname's mind as well. So yay, I wasn't originally planning it…but then I thought, oh what the hec why not?

________________________________________________________________________

CH 13

*YUUKI'S POV*

"Yuuki…"

I could hear him calling out to me in the distance. It was definitely his voice.

"Yuuki, where are you? Come back to me…"

I started running towards the voice. I was once again running down the long corridor of Cross Academy. I ran outside, it was snowing. The night was upon me, the moon, strangely, glowed red. I paid no heed to it. I had to find him. I ran across the familiar grounds, hearing my name being called many times over.

"Yuuki…come back to me! Where Yuuki go!?"

I ran to the headmaster's house. It was coming from there. I followed the sound of his voice and it led me to the old, small bathroom that brought back so many memories.

I quickly flung open the door.

There he was, covered in blood.

"Yuuki, where are you?"

I walked in and ran up to him, "Zero! Zero! I'm right here, everything is okay! I'll always be here for you!" I hugged him tightly, "let me save you, Zero!"

He pushed me back rather forcefully and looked at me with hatred in his eyes.

"You're not my Yuuki. You're a disgusting vampire. That's not Yuuki!" He was suddenly upon me, shaking my shoulders violently. "What have you done to her, what have you done to her! MY YUUKI…no matter, if you won't give her back…I'll just have to kill you."

The scene slowly faded as I gained consciousness. I opened my eyes and shivered as I remembered the cold night before I left the academy with Kaname. I remembered how I had walked to his room to try and reason with him one more time…to convince him that we could be friends…to no avail. He hated me now. That was something I had to accept. Though I could not help but remember his words. They echoed loudly in my mind; I sighed loudly.

"Is something dissatisfying you Yuuki?"

I snapped back to reality and turned my head. My worries instantly evaporated. There above me was the most beautiful being in existence. I looked up at Kaname and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here." I said as I took him arm and wrapped it around my waist.

He looked amused and slightly worried at the same time. Kaname pulled me in closer and kissed the top of my head.

"What ails you so early in the morning my dear?"

"I dreamt about Zero just now." I said. I felt him ever so slightly stiffen as I wondered what he was thinking.

After a short pause, Kaname asked what had happened in my dream.

"Well," I replied, "I was dreaming about the last thing Zero said to me before I left."

"Yuuki…"

I could hear the burning sympathy in Kaname's voice.

"For some reasons his words stuck in my mind this time. What if he really meant it? What if he really does want to kill me with all his being. I mean It's been well over a year since I've last seen him, so I can see why he would be eager to…eliminate me."

Kaname sat up quickly and held me tightly

"Yuuki, I will _never ever_ let him touch you." He held my face in his hands and had me staring directly into his determined and passionate eyes. "Do not be afraid Of Kiryuu, he will not hurt you while I am around. I have waited too long for us to be together again to let him ruin it in a mere two minutes. He will not harm you."

I smiled and placed my one of my hands on top of his. "I believe you Kaname, I truthfully do. But something has to be done. What if last night, it was really him…Zero."

"I'll investigate it to-no," he corrected himself "WE will investigate it today. I also want to check on the exact time that Ms. Shirabuki was announced missing."

"You think it has a connection?" I guessed.

"Maybe, It's too early to tell right now…but, if we don't find out what happened to her, there may be irritating consequences for us in the future." He sighed, sounding aggravated.

I was curious now. "How so?"

"Well, as you know…Sara was my former…fake fiancee until you awakened. Sara is sweet in front of the eyes of the public, but she can be quite fierce if she wants to be. I have no doubt that she has already masterminded a plan to fix things…for her that is."

"Well it, won't work," I said huffily, "She can't have you."

He smiled and stroked my hair. "I'm glad to hear you feel that way Yuuki. But there is lots we must check up on. I'd like to go to the archives and visit her house today. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, when shall we leave?" I asked, starting to get excited."Shortly after breakfast," he responded, "So get ready now my love."

I jumped out of his bed and ran to the door. Before I left, I turned and said,

"Kaname, thank you for always protecting me, but from here on out, I shall protect you too." I blushed and quickly ran out of the room, closing the big mahogany doors behind me.

I could not believe all that had happened in the last 12 hours. Everything was going the way if was supposed. But now there was another mystery on our hands. Zero…and where on Earth was Sara? I could only wonder as I walked down the hall to my room.

*KANAME'S POV*

I heard the door closed, slightly stunned at what Yuuki had said. She would protect me? That was definitely a surprise there. No, I could not talk, considering the events of the previous morning. I had hardly expected an attack from like that out of the blue.

If it weren't for Yuuki, I would have been injured, kidnapped, or worse, dead. And what good what I be to Yuuki if I was dead? Though of course…I would never really die…the first true ancestor never really died. I felt a pang of guilt. I still had not told Yuuki wasn't her real brother. I had not told her how Rido had revived me those long years back. Ah well, I would get to it sometime. There were more vexing situations to deal with. I got up and opened my closet. I would need something a little more formal today. The archives were a place that many vampire hunters hung around. I would need to be on my best behavior today. As I changed into a brown long sleeved shirt with a white jacket, I thought about Sara. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she had not given up. In fact, I was almost positive that Zero was in cahoots with her. Though that couldn't be proved just yet. A call to Kaien would be wise. He would know the ifs and whens about Zero's whereabouts better than anybody else.

As I walked downstairs, something struck me. How the hell did Yuuki know about the attack last morning? Further more, why wasn't I informed? Didn't she trust me?

I shook my head, I knew that Yuuki trusted me, I knew that much. Her words from earlier this morning rung in my head:

"_Kaname, thank you for always protecting me, but from here on out, I shall protect you too." _

Yes, it's true, she was trying to protect me in her own way. I was scared for her. I worked so hard to get her back in my arms, that now the slightest thought of her being in danger worried me beyond belief. I knew though, I had to let her spread her wings. She hated being completely sheltered and protected from the world. I put it in the back of my mind to ask her how she knew about the attack.

I walked into the kitchen and saw her. She was putting some bread in the toaster. Her back was to me and she was humming a song that was foreign to me. I couldn't help but smile, it reminded me of how innocent she truly was. She had decided to wear a stoic black dress with a thin light pink line running down the left side. The sleeves were long and opened out at the bottom. It was knee length which left room to show off her slender legs. I could not help but walk up to her and wrap my arms around her. She was mine now and did not have to share her with Zero anymore.

"Ah, I see toast…one of the things you _can _make."

She pouted at me, "How rude Kaname, I can make eggs for breakfast too you know!"

"Ah then, would you mind making some for me? Scrambled please." I requested, remembering those were the easiest for her to make.

"Gladly!" She said, clearly delighted at an opportunity to cook something.

"Alright, I just need to go and set up the carriage for today. I'll be back by the time they are ready." I told her.

As I walked out, I felt a storm looming above me. A bad omen perhaps? I thought to myself. I shook my head erasing the silly notions from my head. Today would be hard enough without adding any extra omens to it. I sighed once again and walked to the edge of the gate to talk to the carriage man.

It was time to get down to business.

_____________________________________________________________________

Weee! So what did you guys think? A little boring, yes I know. When I read it over just know I was like, wow this wasn't all that action-packed *sad face* But none the less, the story would not have made sense without it. But I promise the next chapter will have more action so YAY (in case you haven't noticed…I like action.) Review if you can, I'd love to hear from you! The next chapter will be out…God to tell you the truth, I don't know when…I always write when I just…feel like it! So I'll put a limit for myself of about 1-2 weeks…I'll probably end up getting a good idea and having it up by the end of the week though! So yup! REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. Chapter 14

**WOW kay I'm sorry it took me forever to update…I SERIOUSLY could not think of what to write. Usually when I write I don't have a particular way I want the story to go. I usually get the first line going and write whatever comes out. This time, I had to take about 10 minutes to force myself to think about what to write. I had constant blocks until I finally finished this chapter. It's a pathetic excuse for a chapter so I'm really sorry. I guarantee the next one will be decent! ****J **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VK…nor will I ever. I guess the closest I can get is to owning this fanfic. *sigh***

**_________________________________________________________________**

**CH 14**

***KANAME'S POV***

**We were almost at the archives when I remembered my question.**

"**Yuuki, I've been wanting to ask you, how did you know that I would be attacked yesterday? And when did you learn to fight like that?"**

**She looked uncomfortable, fidgeting around with edge of dress. She seemed hesitant to tell me so I unleashed one of my most gentle smiles.**

"**I won't be angry with you, I would never be, you know that. So why not tell me."**

**She thought for a moment and decided to tell me.**

"**Well, it's just rumors actually. I'd heard this and that from people. I remembered Zero saying once he would kill you…any chance he got…so um then I learned how to fight…with a sword to protect you. Yep, that's basically it. The rest was luck…I didn't know he was going to attack, I just have good reflexes…sometimes…yep."**

**My eyes narrowed. Yuuki was a horrible liar. But to go that far to tell me such a lie, I believed there was something important to her, and she couldn't tell me about it just yet. I would let it go. After all, I had my own secrets that I had yet to tell her. She wasn't the only one who was keeping things hidden. When would I ever get to tell her about my background as the first ancestor? I closed my eyes, frustrated. This was not the time to think about those things. **

**We arrived at the archives, greeted by a vampire hunter of no important name. It seemed he was new around the area since he didn't ask us any questions as they usually do. Idiot, he probably didn't even know we were vampires. Oh well, I thought, makes it easier for us, I guess. We went down to the new archives that held information from the latest 1-2 months. "Yuuki, please start looking in the section from this month. I'll start in the section from last month. Look for anything about Kiryuu's whereabouts or Sara's disappearance."**

**I turned my back and pulled out the first newspaper I saw. Blah, blah, level E rampage, blah. Nothing I was looking for. It continued like that until I got to a heading on the first day of the investigation of Sara's house shortly after her disappearance. Items had been strewn all across the ground, but in the middle, there was one particular one in the newspaper that caught my eye. A jacket…my jacket…one I had left there long ago when I visited her in more peaceful times. And hanging out of the pocket was my open pocket watch, one that told not only the time but the date. I peered in closer to read the date. Strange, that was definitely not the date of that day. Instead, it was set to…today's date. Realization suddenly hit me. It was a message to me. Know one else would know that was my jacket. That day, I had visited her in secret. It was **_**very**_** lucky I had found this article today, and not a day later, or it would have been too late. I turned around to look at Yuuki who was bent over an article from last month.**

"**Yuuki, I'd like you to continue looking through these articles. I feel there are still important clues lurking in them. But, I want to head to Sara's house and look for clues. It'll be safer and less auspicious if I go alone."**

"**Alright," she said, " but be careful."**

**I smiled, "Always."**

**I set off to Sara's house. In the photo, the time was set to 4 o` clock. Approximately an hour from now, so I would wait. **

********

**I sat in an arm chair waiting for the designated time to arrive. Only one minute to go. I was tense… where on Earth had Sara been. I feared she really had been in touch with Zero. And Zero was bad news for Yuuki, which meant that he was bad news for me as well. **

**DING DING DING**

**I heard the grandfather clock chime in a distant room.**

"**It's been a while Kaname."**

**My breath caught as I whipped my head around. And there she was leaning over my shoulder. I hadn't even sensed her presence. I quickly regained my composure.**

"**Too long, Sara. But do tell me, what gives me the pleasure of your company today?"**

"**Oh, I missed you so much Kaname. Don't I get a chance to talk to my husband to be?"**

"**Sara, I'm afraid that won't work." **

"**Oh I'm sure it will be. Oh but don't worry. Yuuki will be happy too. I expect she'll be joining your parents soon. What a joyful reunion!"**

**That did it, my hand instantly went for her throat. It took everything I had not to crush it. She stood there with smile full of sympathy on her face. Then it lost all warmth and turned stone cold.**

"**Let me give it to you straight Kaname. I don't appreciate being put aside from some new whore who didn't even know she was a vampire till last year. I won't have it! A friend of Yuuki's isn't too happy about her situation either. He said he'd gladly kill her. "Disgusting," I said, "You and Kiryuu really are pathetic. I think you both would make a much better couple."**

"**As if. But in complete honesty, Zero's not really himself right now." **

"**What do you mean?"**

**She smiled, "I can just tell you that Zero and I aren't the only ones out for your precious Yuuki's blood."**

"**Sara, if anything happens to Yuuki…I swear you-"**

"**I don't be so tense, I won't let anything happen to her yet. No we'll give you the honoring of watching her death…when the time comes." **

"**Sara who else IS there!"**

"**Oh, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. But oh, I do feel bad. How hard you tried last year ago to make things safe. You're poor friend Shiki will be shaking in his boots."**

**I gasped, "Sara you can't mean-"**

"**Oh Kaname, I forgot to mention, Yuuki should have a visitor right about now too."**

**All else left my mind as a flew out the door. Yuuki! Please be safe! I thought as I rushed as fast as I could to get to the archives. **

**I got there in a record time of 20 minutes to find Yuuki lying in the basement unconscious. There were papers strewn everywhere. And blood. His blood. On **_**her**_** sword. **

**We had to get out of here quick. I quickly scooped her in my arms and took her home immediately. What happened to her? What kind of encounter did she have while I was gone? Then I knew that Sara had been there so he could be alone with Yuuki. She knew I wouldn't bring Yuuki with me. I sighed in defeat. How could I have been so stupid.**

**I was mindlessly closing the door to her bedroom when I heard her groan sleepily. **

"**Kaname" she called out softly after a couple seconds?**

**I walked back in. **

"**Ah, Yuuki you're awake." I rushed to her side and stroked her hair. "Can you tell me what happened? "What did Kiryuu do to you!?"**

**She looked down sadly and I knew that no matter how much she loved me, there would always be small part of her that belonged to him. Her human memories all belonged with him. **

"**Well it was Zero…but not really. Then suddenly she grabbed my face and pulled me closer.**

"**Rido is back Kaname, RIDO."**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Kay well how'd you guys like it? Yea, this chapter IS basically a wild goose chase. I know, sorry. But I didn't know how else to introduce Sara, Zero, and Rido. So this about did it. Yuuki's story is funner. I promise you that, so look forward to it! Please review and if you have any ideas for the story I'd be glad to receive them! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, you're probably all ready to beat me up saying, I'M NOT READING YOUR STORY ANYMORE YOU IRRESPONSIBLE WRITER :O**

…**My pathetic lame excuse is: I'm sorry, school kept me busy. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be updating again once summer starts (2 weeks!) So if you're still willing to read it and critique it, I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
